


101 Ways to kidnap your hunter

by Who_First



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cats, Gen, Humor, M/M, Peter is a Bond Villain, with terrible plans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_First/pseuds/Who_First
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has plans for Chris... now if only they would work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	101 Ways to kidnap your hunter

Peter would never admit to being worried about his hunter.

No. That ship had sailed after ‘events’ but that didn’t mean the hunter wasn’t his. All his now that the last of his family was gone. It had been hard hiding his glee when dear sweet Allison had died. Of course it was sad, a young life being snuffed out, he might have cared more if the little empathy he had been born with hadn’t been burned out of his with his family.

But now there was no one left to notice if Chris vanished. 

Just the thought made Peter uncomfortably warm and twitchy.

No one left to spare his dear hunter a thought, how glorious indeed, now he just needed to collect the man and then he could keep him all to himself.

Peter hadn’t quite decided what to do with Christopher after the acquiring process, but it would come to him. Now he could just waltz over as soon as the last of the well wishers vanished back into their own little worlds. 

Except that didn’t happen.

Not with the Pack converging around the hunter, Melissa dragging the hunter home for dinner, Lydia and Stiles begging for help with creating their own bestiary. As if they needed help. And when the humans weren’t taking up Chris’s time, the other wolves were just as bad!

Scot and Isaac wanted to practice tracking hunters, or needed to know how they fought, traps to expect, and what weapons they carried. And Derek would be in the wings, when Chris seemed to remember he was alone, with beer and the solid silence of another who’s lost everyone.

Peter planned to rip out every single one of his nephews fingers for those _innocent_ and awkward pats. Eventually they would grown back.

And then Peter could rip them out again.

Until that lovely fantasy happened, Chris was constantly surrounded by the do-gooders, until he was for to start fighting for alone time; and he only won that when he stripped naked in front of Scott and Stiles and the poor boys nearly ripped their eyes out of their skulls in horror. 

Ahhhh. Peter missed that side of Chris. The devious, willing to do whatever it takes to make his goal. Alas Peter wished his hunter was more focused on getting to suck his cock than stealing time alone from teenagers.

But the point remained that _his_ hunter wasn’t alone for Peter like he should be. Every wolf apart from him was leaving their scents all over Chris, and he was _letting_ them. 

Something needed to be done.

And if that something caused the pack to converge on the preserve panicking over Stiles’ distressing text....

Peter casually crushed the hyperactive teen’s phone beneath his foot as he knocked on the apartment door. 

It opened after a few minutes. An actualminute, and Argent should be happy Peter decided not to take that personally, and Chris’s pale blue eyes stared out in hostility. 

“Christopher! What a surprise!” 

Peter shoved his foot through the door before Chris could even attempt to shut it. Much to his surprise the hunter didn’t bother, instead opening the door all the way and waving him inside.

“Must be shocking to see me,” Chris agreed, gold eyebrows arching as Peter sidled inside. “At my own apartment.”

“Well it seems like the Pack has taken up residence.” Peter let his lips fall into a pout, closing the door behind him as Chris let go and walked deeper into the rooms stinking of hate and guilt and sadness. “I’m surprised to find you answering the door instead ofone of them.”

“They got a call for help. From Stiles.”

Peter’s pout turns real at the complete lack of surprise or care in Chris’s voice. 

“When he mentioned earlier he was spending the evening with his father.”

“Perhaps he changed his mind.” Peter offered. 

Chris’s only reply was two very unimpressed eyebrows. But the hunter did step back and let Peter in without trying to crush his body in the doorway.For Chris that was a gildedinvitation to come in create chaos.

Or, much like Chris ignored his gut over the murders, Peter couldn’t quite acknowledge the subtle chaotic boy he’d known, in this broken and controlled hunter. Could be that Chris turning his back meant he just wanted Peter to finish it.

“So do you have a plan coming here?” Chris asked over his shoulder, leading Peter into the small kitchen area, steady hands went to the fridge and pulled out two beers, carefully popping the tops, before he turned back to the wolf. “Or are you still working on that.”

“I thought I’d kidnap you.” Peter smirked as he took one of the bottles, happily ignoring Chris glare when he claws brushed over the hunters wrist. “Your teenage knights in fur have abandoned you, and all my favorite shows have been canceled. It’s perfect timing.”

Chris took a slow pull of his beer, stepping backwards until he was against the short counter, glaring back at the wolf.

“You regressed back to a Bond villain.”

“That hurts Christopher. I thought we agreed I was only the villain if you’d be may half dressed slave boy.”

Chris’s heartbeat stuttered, only for a few seconds, and Peter’s grinned turned toothy as he added.

“I’ll still accept those conditions.”

Shoulders shrugging, Chris’ lips twitched briefly as he slouched against the counters, heartbeat steadying back into normal rhythms as he took another long drink.

Peter took his own pull, grinning around the bottle lip, ignoring the fizzy taste in favor of watching how Chris’ throat worked as he swallowed. And how the hunter’s heart sped up and calmed as he watched. 

“Is that a yes-”

The largest cat Peter had ever seen sauntered into the kitchen area, cleaning cutting off all of Peter’s thoughts. Apart from ‘holy fuck’. He could feel the floor vibrating with every step the furry monster took as it slid around Chris’ knees, clearly trying to knock him over with a friendly head butt to his knee.

While Chris focused on trying to catch his balance, Peter decided that he was very thankful the cat seemed prepared to ignore his existence. 

Not that Peter felt like returning the favor. 

“What. Is that.” The curled lip added that he questioned it’s ancestry and right to existence.

“Her?” Chris looked down with the first real smile Peter had seen since Allison’s death. “This is Matriarch.”

“Matriarch? Really Chris?” Peter snorted, lip still curled as he eyed the creature leaving it’s disgusting scent all over _his_ hunter. “I know insanity runs in your family, but you’re taking orders from a cat now?”

The cat in question froze where it was rubbing against the hunter’s legs and slowly looked up at Peter with slitted eyes. The tail bristled, temperature plummeted, and it let out a noise that could only be described as pure un-distilled hate.

Chris gave the cat a fond look before turning his most bland and even expression back on Peter.

“She says feel free to kill you any time.”

Peter hissed back, a bad idea as the cat doubled again in size and now seemed to reach Chris’ crotch, but stepping back led to him almost falling. And that....was not right.

“What...” Peter took another cautious step, hands on the wall, trying to keep some distance between him and the wailing carnivore stalking towards him. “Did you...”

“Oh...” Chris shook his beer, just enough to make his point, mouth twisting until he bared his teeth in a good mimic of a wolf. “Your beer was marked.”

Peter stared in horror, the cat thing had doubled and both were stalking him with Chris’ evil grin.

“It’s dosed with wolfsbane and sedative.”

Somewhere in the distance a door opened and someone sounded very grumpy was growling as Peter slid the rest of the way to the floor, cat emanating evil getting closer, eyes shutting before he could tell if the feline was going to leap.

 


End file.
